An electronic marketplace may include listings of items offered for sale by many different merchants. Customers may use the electronic marketplace to purchase items of interest. In some instances, there may be a sudden and substantial increase in network traffic which may impede the network capacity of the electronic marketplace or portion of the electronic marketplace. As such, intended customers may experience difficulties in accessing the electronic marketplace during the sudden and substantial increase in traffic activity.